


Romance Isn't Dead

by opaquebubble



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaquebubble/pseuds/opaquebubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer. Aiba gets restless and sick of watching TV and Sho is there. Obviously things are bound to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the smutmeme of July 2010. Also Unbeta'd, but I read over it several times and I don't think there's any glaringly obvious issues. This is pure fluff and smut and little else.
> 
> Prompt: Fluff, maybe domestic-type but any fluff will do
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine~ They belong to ~~themselves~~ , Johnny, apparently.

  
“The age of men in-” _click._ “Darker than ever mascara-” _click._ “ _Will_ the heroes save the-” _click._ “-lemon and NEW _cherry_ flav-” _click._ “JUSTICE to the weak and-” _click._ “-in local news the traffic accident at the-” _click._ “Monkey island~ Monkey island~ Woo-wooo!” _click._ “Taste the refreshing- !”

_click. click. click. click._

“Sho! Stop it!”

Before Sho could blink, Aiba had snatched the remote from his fingers.

“All we ever do is sit here and watch TV! Every night! It's too predictable!” Aiba pointed the remote at the television, there was another click, a fizz of static, and the electric glow that had lit the living room went dark.

If he could see anything at all, Sho would have stared at Aiba in shock. Instead a hand went out to the other man's knee instinctively, as if Aiba could have disappeared in the split-second since the lights had gone out. Luckily, Aiba was still there, seated beside him on the floor with their backs leaned up against the couch.

They were seated atop a bed of blankets in Sho's living room, a couple of fans in the windows drawing in whatever air possible. Not cool air, but at least it was _moving_ air. It was the coolest place in the apartment (Aiba's apartment was even hotter), and they had both taken to sleeping there for several nights now, trying to beat the heat.

“You turned the TV off.”

“Because you kept changing the channels! Click-click-click! There's nothing on, why should we watch it?”

Shifting to face the direction of Aiba's voice, Sho sounded obviously confused. “So we're going to just sit here in the dark?”

“I dunno...what else could we do?”

Just as Aiba could sense the note of confusion in Sho's voice, Sho picked out the playful tone in Aiba's. Then, Aiba really wasn't trying to hide it either, the perv. For the sake of seeing (or hearing, rather) what the younger man would do, Sho pretended he hadn't noticed.

“Hnnn...” Sho mused, eyes adjusting to the dark now, able to see the faint outline of Aiba beside him against the barest hint of moonlight leaking in through his darkened windows. It was a lost cause for Sho to keep to the tinge of amusement from his voice. “I do have those dishes to get to...”

“ _Sho_ -chan!” Aiba had caught on that Sho was teasing him, and that was enough motivation for him to begin implementing his plans/exacting his revenge for the evening. Sho got tackled sideways.

Aiba's weight being thrown at him, while somewhat familiar, still hurt when his shoulder banged into the floor, cushioned or not. “Ow-ow...”

Rather than apologize, Aiba just yanked him around until he could securely pin Sho's shoulders to the floor. “Forget about the dishes!” he admonished, despite the fact that Sho had completely forgotten about them already.

Sho was aware he probably shouldn't taunt the Aiba-chan. He knew this, from years of experience, and yet... “Make me forget the dishes?”

For his troubles, Aiba gave Sho a smack to the head. He was surprisingly good at judging distance in the dark. Lucky for Sho, or he might have lost an eye. “You sound like a five year old! That's not romantic! Be romantic!”

“Roman...tic?” Now Sho was sure Aiba had gone off his rocker. Since when had sitting around watching TV not been... okay, well. Maybe Aiba had a little bit of a point.

It was one thing, early on in a relationship, to enjoy watching television as a couple, having a beer and relaxing together. It was a bit of another when it became so much a routine, you could kinda forget that the other person was even there. Nevertheless...

“Aiba-kun...you know I'm the worst one for romance.”

There was a pause. “I think that's debatable,” Aiba concluded, and Sho laughed. He couldn't entirely disagree with him. Aiba was pretty bad too. Actually, they all were.

Honestly, Sho _could_ be good at romance! But he relied heavily on surprises. There was no way to surprise Aiba when the younger man was asking for it directly. It was a predicament, and they both fell in to silence for a little while.

“Oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh! I had an idea!”

Sho forcibly bit into his own bottom lip to hold back the groan. Aiba's ideas... Well, best to find out what it was, at least, before he prejudged. His tone was one of practiced patience.“What.”

“Just wait. Just wait right here don't move.”

It was a pretty good indicator how comfortable they had gotten in the past couple of years, that Aiba could navigate Sho’s apartment in the dark. The fact of which only became more apparent when there was a familiar _zip-zipping_ sound, a spark, and there was light. Sho's eyes were drawn to the flickering illumination.

Now it was clear, Aiba had found his candles; thick white candles that smelled faintly of ginger. Sho’s aunt had given them to him as a housewarming gift. He’d never touched them. They'd been in a cardboard box in the cabinet under his sink for years now. How had Aiba...?

Sho had sudden visions of the patently curious man raiding his apartment when he wasn't there, poking his nose into any and every drawer and cabinet he came across. He did not for a second doubt that that was exactly the way it happened.

“Get naked, Sho-chan,” Aiba instructed, blunt and to the point, still lighting the candles one-by-one.

“ _What_?”

“Take your clothes off! We're gonna need to be naked for this.”

Sho sighed. Romantic indeed.

He had to wonder if they shouldn't just give up on the idea of romance all together as he took his good old time worming out of the undershirt he had on, not bothering himself to sit up to do so. As he disrobed he watched Aiba slowly light the last of the five candles that had been in the box and place them thoughtfully in different areas around the living room. Aiba seemed to be choosing spots that would cast the best light on the blanket-covered floor.

Sho was reminded again why this was such a bad idea when Aiba set one particular candle dangerously close to a precarious stack of Sho's old newspapers. Sho scrambled over to move it immediately.

“We're either going to have a very nice night or burn the house down,” Sho pondered aloud, not that Aiba was really listening. Or Sho didn't think he was listening, but he turned out to be wrong when Aiba placed the last candle on a nearby shelf (away from anything flammable), and gave a laugh, crouching beside Sho to stroke a hand through his darker, unkempt hair.

“Maybe it's both,” Aiba teased, softly for Aiba.

Sho might have been more perturbed over a joke about reducing everything he owned to smoldering ash if he wasn't busy murmuring something incoherent and leaning into Aiba’s hand. Aiba giggled again, and was gone before Sho could get used to having him there.

“Oi,” Sho called after him, again in a slight sulk. Sho had just kicked off his jeans and underwear into a nearby pile of dirty laundry he’d been meaning to deal with, watching Aiba disappear again into what was normally Sho’s bedroom. Giving up a little, Sho flopped backward in the center of the floor, staring up at his ceiling.

“Here I am, all naked and lying on the floor. Where’s my Masaki?” Sho flailed his arms a little pointlessly.

He could hear Aiba's laugh a room away, before he spotted the younger man’s shadowed face poking out from the doorway. “Why don’t you touch yourself, Sho-chan, if you’re so impatient?”

Though Aiba sounded positively delighted at the prospect, Sho arched an eyebrow at him until Aiba disappeared again. Whatever Aiba was up to, it made Sho a little reluctant to get started before he knew exactly what he was getting _in_ to.

Still, hard to say no to a suggestion like that. Sho let his fingers trail absently down his front, still impatient for Aiba to finish whatever the hell he was doing and get back to him. Admittedly he was already half-hard, palming his erection and attempting to coax it into a bit of a...larger state. Sho did not miss when Aiba's gaze seared a path all over him when the younger man _finally_ returned to the living room.

“Catch, Sho-chan!”

Aiba broke down in laughter when the bottle of lubricant he'd chucked at the older man (Sho would never have caught it at that speed) just barely cleared Sho's head and tumbled onto the blankets above him. Mostly because Sho's expression of terror had been completely worth almost smacking him in the face with it.

“Why are _you_ not naked yet?” Sho accused, momentary fears over almost being bludgeoned by lubricant causing his hand to stutter to a stop on his growing cock.

“I'm getting there!” Aiba snapped, and Sho grinned that he'd gotten under the younger man's skin. Aiba grinned back because he couldn't help himself, and began to undress with a thoughtless grace that Sho never failed to enjoy watching. “Honestly...Sho-chan, you're so...impatient,” Aiba grumbled good-naturedly, certain words muffled by the removal of his shirt.

When Aiba was fully naked, bare skin looking even more tanned in the low-light, he finally dropped back down to Sho's level, crawling over to sit beside him. Sho merely watched him, the same way Aiba was watching him. They didn't really need words for this part. Aiba's fingers covered over Sho's on the older man's cock and coaxed him to once again start up his slow strokes.

For a moment, Sho let his eyes fall shut, letting out quick little breaths as the warmth built through his body, and he missed what Aiba produced from behind his back. Dark eyes flew open wide however when Aiba used said item on him, and Sho choked.

“A-ah! Masaki, that tickles!” Sho jerked away, releasing his cock and Aiba pursued him relentlessly with the white feather he was teasingly brushing over Sho's balls and between his thighs. Sho tried to scramble back unsuccessfully on the wrinkled blankets, and Aiba's giggles and the tickling feather followed him.

Where had Aiba even _gotten_... Sho flashed back to the swan feather quill he usually kept tucked away in the back of his underwear drawer for safe keeping. Had Aiba gone through _everything_ in his apartment?

“This is not romantic at all!” Sho tried to protest, making a very un-sexy whine when Aiba trailed the scratchy tip of the feather up the underside of his undeniable erection.

But then Aiba came back down with it, using the soft side of the feather and letting it drag from swollen head to base, and back up, and repeat. Sho felt a sudden wave of heat at the sensation and he groaned, the ticklish feeling fading on such aroused flesh, cheeks flushing as his gaze followed the path of the feather. “O-oh...well maybe...”

Aiba smirked affectionately down at Sho as the older man stopped being so skittish. The sight turned Aiba on, when Sho finally relaxed back, and trusted Aiba not to purposefully tickle his most ticklish spots (because Aiba _knew_ where they were). Sho was sexy most of the time anyway, but when he submitted to Aiba...well Aiba thought that was when he was sexiest of all.

“Okay now?” Aiba questioned gently, dragging the tip of the feather up Sho's faint happy trail and circling his navel.

Sho tried not to arch up when Aiba traced it back down, purposefully ignoring his cock in favor of tracing his hipbones. Nodding, distracted, while Aiba let out another laugh, and then quickly Sho felt warm thighs straddling his own and Aiba was hovering over him. Unable to help himself, Sho moaned in pure anticipation, and followed the unhindered sound with a hiss when Aiba flipped the feather around and began scratching out an invisible message across Sho's abs with the tip of the quill. Sho squirmed the whole time, but Aiba's weight atop him pretty much kept him in place.

He made out the words 'Property of' and 'Masaki' and also the words 'all mine' before Aiba finally let up on the scratching that tickled but also stung. Maybe he wouldn't have admitted it out loud but Sho kinda liked that pain, and Aiba probably knew anyway because it was pretty obvious the way Sho's cock twitched where it was pressing against Aiba's inner thigh.

Aiba was definitely enjoying this. He brushed the soft feather over one of Sho's nipples, only to scratch at it a second later with the quill tip and this time, Sho cried out, and Aiba felt his own cock start to take interest. Moving on to the next nipple, flick-flicking with the feather, Aiba locked his gaze with Sho's and lowered his lips to the one he scratched, letting his tongue slide over the abused nub, and Sho watched him do it.

Until he couldn't take it anymore. Cradling Aiba's cheek in his palm, Sho pushed back the strands of Aiba's hair before pulling the younger man up for a penetrating kiss. Aiba moaned and dropped the feather, and his hips rolled down against Sho's, and together they both lost interest in playful teasing.

Sho's hands roamed familiar territory, and the only time increasingly sore lips broke was to breathe, or so one or both of them could laugh dizzily. Their bodies knew each other, and (once he had blindly located the lube) Sho's fingers found their way to slowly stretching Aiba to be ready for him. When Aiba was ready, sucking at Sho's full lips and gasping his permission, they were forced to end the lengthy lip-lock.

Aiba sat up, and reached back to position Sho at his entrance, hesitating only a moment before he impaled himself on the leaking shaft. Twin elated sighs filled the room, Aiba's sharp he as adjusted to the familiar burn. Sho gently rocked his hips up into the younger man, watching him in the flickering glow of the candles, the way the flames lit up in the dark of Aiba's eyes.

“Beautiful...” As close to admission of romance as Sho was going to get, he stole Aiba's hands from sliding over his chest to link their fingers, giving Aiba the leverage he needed to ride Sho, properly.

Sho let Aiba's hips work their magic, sinful in the way the other man managed to tease him just to the point of wanting more without actually giving him enough. Too slow, too steady, but intensely right. Sho was shamelessly captivated by the head of Aiba's cock bouncing insistently against his stomach.

Aiba rode him like that for what felt like hours, stretching out into eternity. It was always like this, and there was little that Sho loved more. Every so often Aiba would squeak or keen, Sho would chuckle roughly, thrusting up, and Aiba would respond in a moan that Sho could only echo.

In reality they had only been at it forty-five minutes or so before Aiba finally let himself fall forward against Sho, lips gasping heavy and hot against Sho's ear before the younger man gained the sense to speak. “Can we do it that way? The special way?”

It was hard for Sho to concentrate on words when Aiba's hips were still rolling down onto him, his palms finding purchase on them, trying to stop them long enough for him to think, or do _anything_ besides deal with the painful ache of arousal Aiba had worked him up to.

The special way was Aiba's favorite position, having once confessed to Sho that because of it he'd felt Sho deeper inside him than ever before. Sho wasn't going to argue with that. “You have to move first,” Sho grunted. If he was going to make this happen it would have to be quick, because he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Uhuh...” Aiba agreed, and yet he didn't stop, sucking his way along Sho's jawline, more than a little incoherent. “Stop me? Can't...”

So, Sho slid a hand up Aiba's inner thigh, found his untouched cock, and _squeezed_. Aiba's body jerked, the agile man crying out Sho's name, and arching himself right off of the length penetrating him. Aiba didn't like that empty feeling, fingers digging hard into Sho's shoulders as the older man eased him off to the side. Squirming himself around, Aiba waited until Sho pressed up behind him to reach back, fingers sliding into silky hair, trying to drag Sho into a sideways kiss.

Aiba looped one leg back over Sho's, spreading himself wider, but Sho didn't wait for him, already pushing back into his clenching hole. Sliding the rest of the way in when Aiba arched back, Sho coiled his arm around Aiba's waist, keeping the pliant body tight against his.

His own hips picked up the work Aiba's had left off, deep claiming thrusts, and the two of them fell into erotic bliss. Only when Sho felt his body start to shake in a combo of exhaustion and sublime intensity did he let his hand slide down over Aiba's cock again, not gripping but rubbing, roughly.

Aiba's body, his muscles, convulsed, and he was coming all over himself, and the blankets, and Sho's hand in seconds, and Sho was still thrusting.

Holding on even tighter, Aiba worked himself on Sho's tortuously tender prick until Sho groaned and rolled them over, pinning his lover's front to the soiled blankets and driving into him until he came with a shout.

The heady throb of arousal held them both in it's grip for longer than usual. It was already hot, even without all the extra activity, but that didn't stop Sho from completely collapsing now on Aiba's back, nuzzling into sweaty hair and trying not to pass out from lack of oxygen. Aiba's vision really had gone dark, and it was awhile before he bothered to try and open his eyes and absorb anything.

When he did, it was the sound of Sho's soft snores that greeted him. Aiba giggled quietly, but didn't have the heart to wake him, and he didn't want to anyway.

The two fell asleep that way, and in the night the candles Aiba lit burned down to almost nothing, but eventually went out.

Thankfully, they didn't burn down the apartment.  



End file.
